It is often necessary or desirable to mount a plurality of electric switches adjacent to one another for conjoint operation by a common actuator. The various switches to be actuated or operated may be of the same general external dimensions, but have different operational qualities. Thus, one switch may require greater or lesser force to operate it than another switch. Such difference in operating characteristics must not be allowed to cause undesirable interaction among the various switches. Furthermore, the number of switches to be actuated or operated by a common actuator may vary in number.